The Little Girl
by SynsOrion
Summary: Not finished-A man finds an abandoned girl and takes her home with him.


**Title**: Little Sister

**Author**: SynsOrion

  
**Content**: PG13, Has intent of rape, not yet mentioned.

**Discription**: A young girl gets lost, and a man finds her, taking her and her stuffed mouse martin home with the intent of raping her.  Original story.  If you do wish to read that part, please r & r.  If I get enough interest in the story I'll continue it, like with all of my stories.  Please no flaming.

~*~

            It was a dully lit night, the moon hung within the clouds, like a cream colored disk to light the ground faintly.  There was a dirt road, and upon either side there were rows of trees, that stood like tall, silent soldiers, along either side of the road.  The road was vacant except for one small voice that carried out away from the source of it.

            "Mommy…?  …Daddy?  Where are you?" it called. The words came from a little girl that stood in the middle of the road, clutching a stuffed mouse tightly to her chest as she glanced around with her big eyes, doing her best not to cry as she tried to locate her parents.

            A man appeared next to her, as if out of nowhere and crouched down beside her. "Are you lost little girl?" he questioned, looking into her frightened eyes.

            She held the mouse tight under her chin as she looked up at him and gave him a small nod.  "I don't know where my parents are," she stated, the fear of a little child evident in her voice.

            He gave her a smile.  "I can take care of you until you find them."

            "Like a daddy?" she questioned, looking up at him, her grip loosening slightly on the stuffed animal.

            "More like a big brother," he stated, picking her up in his arms.

            She clutched slightly to his shirt and whispered to the mouse. "Look Martin, this is gonna be our new brother.  He'll protect us."  She smiled at the stuffed animal as the man moved from the road and into a large building, something that was larger than a mansion yet smaller than a castle before setting her down on the floor.

            She stared about wide-eyed, the walls where detailed in gold and there were angel decorations upon the ceiling.  A double staircase went up one side of the building and down the other.  She tipped over onto her back, staring straight up at the angels as she did so.  "Pretty."

            Then she looked up, spotting the steps and stood, walking over to them and climbing up on the first step, setting Martin down on the step next to herself and sitting there.

            "Are you hungry?" the man questioned.  She looked up at him, and then looked down at her stomach, not having had much time to think about food in her search for her parents then nodded a little.  He gave her a smile and turned, calling over his shoulder.  "I'll go make you something."

            He came back a few minutes later, a plate in his hands.  He knelt down in front of her holding it out for her.  The plate held chocolate chip pancakes.  She took the plate from him and set it next to herself on the step, balancing it as well as she possibly could before poking it lightly and looking up at him.  "What is it?"

            "Chocolate pancakes," he answered.

            "Oh." She took a piece and set it before her stuffed mouse then started to eat the other pancakes that were on the plate.  When she was almost full she quickly ate the piece that Martin had in front of him then grinned. "Good mousy!  You ate all your pancake!"  She smiled at the stuffed animal then yawned.

            "Tired?"  She nodded.  "Well," he stated.  "I have an extra bedroom you can sleep in or you can sleep with me."

            She looked up at him, tears starting to fill her eyes. "I don't wanna be alone."

            He gave her a smile.  "It's okay.  You're not alone.  Your 'brother' is here. You can sleep with me."  He picked her up; Martin's leg clutched tightly in one of her little hands.  She nodded, her other hand holding onto his shirt.

            He carried her up the stairs and turned left, walking slowly down to another room.  He set her down as she looked around, the walls a purple painted with lightning streaks in white and sliver clouds.  The streaks of lightning glowed faintly in the dark.  The bed was silver.  He pulled the top sheet of sliver back, revealing a black bedcover then walked into a different room for a moment.  He came back later, silver nighty pants on.

            He looked at her.  "Go on, you can climb up onto the bed."  She nodded, setting her stuffed mouse up on the bed then climbing up after Martin and sitting on the black sheet.  "Brother, I don't have a nighty," she stated.

            "Hmn?  What kind of nighty do you want then?"

            "A big t-shirt, like my dad's."  He smiled and left to go and look, coming back a bit later with an oversized t-shirt that he helped her into then lay down on the bed next to her.  She grinned at him.  "Look!  I can get out the top!"

            He already had his eyes closed however, facing her as he slept.  Her eyes grew wide as she lay down as well, holding Martin tightly.  "Shh, we have to be quiet," She whispered to her stuffed mouse.  "So my new brother can sleep."  She curled up in a ball next to him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

            She mumbled quietly as she slept, gripping her stuffed mouse tightly in her hands as she did so, his eyes open slightly as he watched and listened to her.  "Mommy…daddy…come back…don't leave me alone…please…?"

            He ran his fingertips lightly over her forehead then leaned down, kissing her lips lightly before going back to sleep.

            Her eyes snapped open and she hugged Martin tightly, whimpering a little, her eyes shifting around, not sure what had woken her.

            "…What's wrong?"

            "Brother, I'm scared."

            "Why?"

            "I don't know…I…just am…"

            He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to himself as she clung to his shirt lightly and closed her eyes once more, Martin held tightly in the other hand.

            He watched her, moving his hand up to her cheek then closed his eyes, concentrating as a warm ball of energy went into her, from him, forcing her body to age until she was about fifteen years older.

            She opened her eyes, sitting up.  "What…happened, brother?"  She questioned, now looking down at her matured body then up at him the stuffed mouse still held within her arms.

            "I made you get older…" he stated with a smile, his hand still upon her cheek.

            She turned a little red.  "W-why, brother?"


End file.
